


If You Were Church I'd Get Down On My Knees

by blackpink_trash_queen



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Yunhyeong is Donghyuk's religion, and he will glady get down on his knees for him.





	If You Were Church I'd Get Down On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> there is a shocking lack of yundong in this fandom, so i did this.   
> it's pure self indulgent sin and i now need to go bathe in holy water.

Donghyuk needed this. 

He had pushed the limits of how much stress he could take in one week. But that hadn’t stopped him from feeling anxious when he had come to Yunhyeong asking him for this. 

Donghyuk knew that Yunhyeong would always say yes, but Donghyuk wasn’t good at asking for things in general. He liked to be able to do things on his own, to prove to himself that he could do it. 

That’s usually how he ended up in this situation. High strung to the point that he felt like he was going to break with even the smallest amount of pressure added. 

He felt like his body wasn’t his own sometimes. Like it was going to float away. And that’s when he needed Yunhyeong to step into. To remind him that it was okay to break sometimes, and that he would always be there to put Donghyuk back together again. 

So he had swallowed his pride, and his anxiety, and texted Yunhyeong after class. 

Yunhyeong had been quick to respond, only asking what Donghyuk wanted from him for the night. 

Donghyuk had responded with a quick ‘ _ anything you want to give me sir _ .’ walking up the stairs to their bedroom quickly without looking up from his phone.

His phone dings, letting him know he had a new message. 

He takes a deep breath before looking at it, knowing that his instructions would begin now. 

_ Kneel, and wait. _

So that’s what he does. 

Donghyuk kneels at the foot of their bed, repositioning his weight as he tries to keep the circulation going as he attempts to keep his mind from wandering towards all the things that had been giving him so much anxiety. 

But it’s hard, even knowing that there was more to Yunhyeong’s simple instructions.

Donghyuk has spent years learning how to translate the things Yunhyeong didn’t say out loud. For instance, “wait” meant that Yunhyeong didn’t want him to glance at the clock on the side table every thirty seconds. Even though it was hard for Donghyuk not to as the minutes ticked by. 

But Donghyuk is anxious. And it doesn’t matter what he does. Yunhyeong was going to spot that anxiousness the instant he steps into the room. 

So he doesn’t hide it, he just lets himself be. Knowing that there will either be consequences or comfort, both of which Donghyuk prepares himself to accept.

_ Five minutes. _

Donghyuk inhales slowly through his nose, making himself close his eyes-- his arms folded gently behind his back and his chin tucked down into his chest.

Against habit, Donghyuk wills himself not to  listen for the noises that signal Yunhyeong’s arrival. He just counts each breath and focuses on being nothing. 

Only the rapid beating of his heart kind of makes that a challenge.

As always, time passes strangely when Donghyuk stops thinking about its existence. He feels the shape of his own body;  how his knees have started to ache in the way that he likes. That his limbs seem heavier the longer he allows himself to be still.

Donghyuk is admittedly surprised when the door creaks, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He just waits obediently for new instructions.

The door shuts quietly, Yunhyeong’s shoes tapping against the floorboards as he moves closer. It fills Donghyuk with an odd sort of pleasure and he tries to control the shiver that tingles down from his neck.

Fingertips smooth over Donghyuk’s hair and he doesn’t even think about curbing his response. Eagerly lifting his chin to press back into the caress. He hears Yunhyeong’s breath of laughter and his stomach clenches in response.

“Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong murmurs, just loud enough and firm enough to guess what’s coming. “Open your eyes.”

He does.

Yunhyeong’s voice is that mix of gentle, yet also stern. “Look at me.”

The thought of not obeying doesn’t even cross Donghyuk’s mind for a single second. 

Donghyuk’s gaze travels the entire length of Yunhyeong, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he takes in the impeccably tailored slacks and white dress shirt--sleeves rolled up and top three buttons already undone, exposing a hint of collarbone. 

He doesn’t linger, despite the fact the he desperately wants to. 

The gentle amusement he finds at the end of his journey doesn’t match the concerned slope of Yunhyeong’s eyebrows. Donghyuk isn’t sure how to translate that, shifting slightly on his knees. His hands twitch where they’re curled around his forearms and then the amusement fades.

Yunhyeong lets his fingers slide through Donghyuk’s hair. The feeling of it calming in a way that Donghyuk doesn’t fully understand, but he also doesn’t question it.  “You’re restless, why?”

Donghyuk chews at the inside of his cheek, not looking away.

“Bad day at school, sir,” Donghyuk offers in response. 

Yunhyeong watches him closely and he can see the way he’s turning over his thoughts one by one. The way Yunhyeong searches Donghyuk’s face for more information before continuing.

“Do you want to skip the session?” Yunhyeong looks deep into Donghyuk’s eyes. Searching for any sign of uncertainty that might be lingering there. 

Donghyuk doesn’t hesitate with his response. “No, sir.”

“You’re sure?” Yunhyeong prompts, a single brow ticking upwards in warning.

Because if Donghyuk isn’t sure and he says yes anyway, he’ll be punished. But regardless of the desperation swelling in his chest to feel something other than whatever it is he’s feeling right now, Donghyuk isn’t being reckless. He needs this. And when he squares his shoulders, chin tilting a little higher, he makes sure Yunhyeong can see how much.

“Yes, sir.” he answers, voice soft but steady.

Whatever doubts Yunhyeong had disappear in the next instant. That subtle flicker in his eyes telling Donghyuk that it’s show time.

“Stand.” Yunhyeong orders.

Donghyuk complies, legs sore and prickling as the blood starts to flow through them again. 

Yunhyeong regards him with a sense of calm detachment, hands in his pockets. 

Donghyuk thrives on the authority rippling out from Yunhyeong. It’s like a drug flowing through his veins. 

“You know your rules?” Yunhyeong asks, his gaze steady as he watches Donghyuk. 

Donghyuk nods before answering, taking a deep breath. “Don’t speak unless directly spoken to. Use my safeword if I don’t feel safe or if something hurts.” 

Yunghyeong cocks an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. “And?” 

He swallows before speaking. Donghyuk doesn’t know why, but he blushes at the way Yunhyeong is looking at him. “Don’t come until you say i can.”

Yunhyeong nods, satisfied with Donghyuk’s answer, before speaking. “Get undressed. I’ll come back when I’m ready.” Yunhyeong says, his voice filled with a confidence that sends a shiver down the length of Donghyuk’s spine.

Donghyuk doesn’t release the breath he was holding until after Yunhyeong is gone.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath and holding it until he feels some of the anxiety in him dwindle.

His shirt goes first. Followed by his jeans and his socks and his boxers. 

Donghyuk kneels again even though he technically doesn’t have to. It’s just that he’s still a little out of it. His mind still going too fast and making him jittery in the bad way. 

His submissive headspace seems more elusive than usual, and he really needs to center himself.

So he leans forward and presses his forehead against the wooden floorboards--palms lying flat on either side of his head--and he breathes.

Donghyuk acknowledges that he’s feeling needy and exhales. He acknowledges that he’s frustrated, inhaling and exhaling again just as slowly as the first time. 

He reminds himself that being denied what he wants is something he enjoys. That the reward of finally getting it is always tenfold. 

He lets the air hang suspended in his lungs for several beats before allowing it to leak gradually from his mouth.

He repeats this several times as he realizes that Yunhyeong must have known that he required the time to do this, not returning for a long while. And Donghyuk doesn’t mind it. 

Donghyuk likes being on knees. Likes the way it makes it feel owned, like he belongs to someone and that that someone belongs to him. And that if Yunhyeong was church, he would stay there on his knees forever. 

His body floating in mental limbo when all of a sudden a hand touches the back of his head.

“Get up.” Yunhyeong instructs, voice low.

On unsteady arms and legs, Donghyuk manages to do stand up. Swaying in place as he blinks the fog away. He smiles at Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong smiles in return. Donghyuk thinks the burst of happiness in his chest might actually kill him.

There are no more commands, only quiet. 

It lasts for such a long time that Donghyuk feels it pushing in around him. A wave of goosebumps spread across his skin.

Yunhyeong’s body heat crashes into him like a brick wall when he moves closer, pressing up against Donghyuk’s side, making him gasp. 

His touch travels higher along the curve of Donghuk’s spine. Eliciting a shiver that takes hold of his entire frame. 

Everything is more pronounced--the breath fanning out over his shoulder hotter than a furnace. And when moist lips press against the juncture of his neck, Donghyuk’s jaw cracks open on a ragged sigh.

Yunhyeong whispers into his skin, so faintly he almost doesn’t hear it. “You are… exquisite.”

Donghyuk’s eyelashes flutter and he sways again. Being praised when he’s already experiencing sensory overload is a recipe for euphoria. Especially when the feather-light touches continue.

Yunhyeong’s other hand caresses up Donghyuk’s arm and then down. His fingers map out whatever he can reach--shoulder blades, ribs, chest, stomach, the soft of his thighs, his ass, his cock. 

Donghyuk’s head lolls back and he leans into Yunhyeong, almost limp--these little moans resonating in his throat as the stroking becomes less delicate. 

Yunhyeong’s fingernails scratch a bit roughly over his hips, making him shudder against the solid wall of Yunhyeong at his back.

But eventually the caresses stop, those beautiful hands resting flat against his stomach and his sternum and just cradling him there. 

Donghyuk registers the thickness of Yunhyeong’s clothed erection nestled between his ass cheeks and feels a flash of pride at knowing that his body and his obedience are the cause. 

It’s heightened by the way Yunhyeong breathes heavily against the nape of Donghyuk’s neck. His face buried in the wisps of his hair, hold bordering on possessive.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now.” Yunhyeong breaths against the now damp skin of Donghyuk’s neck. His lips moving gently and causing new goosebumps to form.

“I’m thinking of how happy I am that I please you, Sir.” Donghyuk replies, his words slow.

Yunhyeong’s answering smile spreads along the curve of his neck. The hand on his stomach adding a little more pressure as Yunhyeong shifts closer. 

Donghyuk can’t help but choke on his next breath when the length of Yunhyeong’s cock slides against him.

“You please me a great deal, precious boy.” Yunhyeong murmurs into his ear.

Donghyuk is so hard he aches. Every part of him is being lit up. 

Yunhyeong has a way of making Donghyuk feel like he is something to be cherished. Like he’s the only thing in Yunhyeong’s world and it makes his head spin and his body drift in a way that isn’t tangible. 

Even though he’d love nothing more than to wallow in this, he understands that it can’t last. And he makes no noise when Yunhyeong kisses his shoulder one more time before he eases away.

“Lie down on the bed.” 

Donghyuk doesn’t let himself miss the heat of contact too much as he crawls onto cold sheets and rolls to lie on his back. His gaze fixed on the ceiling. His palms flat on the covers beside him. 

Yunhyeong approaches the edge of the mattress and reaches out to pass a hand over his head before walking away.

Donghyuk lets eyes shut and he allows a small grin. 

He listens to Yunhyeong’s almost silent steps as he goes to the other side of the room. There’s a slight creaking in the floor--the faint sound of a door, drawers opening and closing. He blocks it all out. Because it doesn’t matter. 

Instead, he concentrates on the physical; on his breath as it cycles through his lungs. The air dusting his skin. The tension of his arousal. 

He’s not even startled when the bed dips to his left, a hint of a smile still playing at the corners of his lips as he looks up to find Yunhyeong seated beside him. Dark red rope coiled in his lap.

“Stay exactly as you are.” Yunhyeong waits for a second as he makes sure Donghyuk is listening. Only moving when Donghyuk’s body stays still long enough. 

Donghyuk tracks the sweep of Yunhyeong’s gaze over his chest and his hips. His mouth parting on another sigh as fingers drag gradually along his leg, pausing to knead into the tense muscles.

It’s brief, but Donghyuk fights the urge to arch into it. He forces his body not to react on instinct when Yunhyeong’s touch inches higher and grazes the base of his cock. 

His cock twitches at the attention. Making Yunhyeong’s lips quirk while he watches, his hand gripping the shaft fully as he rubs his thumb against the head. 

Donghyuk whimpers--stomach clenching tight in an effort not to buck his hips.

Smirking now, Yunhyeong begins to stroke him, slow and firm. Pumping more droplets of precome from the tip. 

“Remember,” Yunhyeong drawls, gleaming eyes locked on Donghyuk’s as he strokes a bit faster, “you are not allowed to come until I say you can.”

With a shaky nod, Donghyuk clutches the sheets and moans. How could he possibly forget? 

It’s just that if he’s not careful, he’ll end up disobeying no matter how much he doesn’t want to. Because the friction of Yunhyeong’s fist is too good. The buildup of pressure too great. 

Donghyuk screws his eyes shut, letting out a grunt of determination when he feels Yunhyeong’s thumb pushing against his slit. Smearing the evidence of his excitement all over the head, which only serves to excite him further.

There’s a throaty chuckle and the pumping increases in speed. “So tenacious.” Yunhyeong muses.

More grunting, more strangled moans. Donghyuk is overheating. He can sense the flush of his skin as he grits his teeth and tries not to squirm. 

Except now Donghyuk’s orgasm has reached its boiling point and he can’t do a goddamn thing about it. His fingers clenching and knuckles white, Donghyuk bears down against the bed. He pleads with his eyes as his breathing starts to go shallow and high pitched.

Yunhyeong listens, and though the stroking ends, his hold remains--giving his cock a gentle squeeze--and Donghyuk can’t stop the way his legs spread apart.

Whether it’s to ease some of the pressure or seek more out, he doesn’t know. But Yunhyeong’s eyebrow arches in warning and Donghyuk goes very still. He exhales unsteadily and groans when Yunhyeong starts to move his fist again, returning him to the brink.

Donghyuk’s desire for release is almost too tempting as he struggles to control himself. He knows that he won’t last if Yunhyeong continues to push him like this. He also knows that Yunhyeong is well aware of that fact, and Donghyuk’s utter relief when he lets go at the very last moment leaves him trembling. 

He’s panting and so desperate that he nearly swears, a string of choice expletives on the tip of his tongue, but he manages to keep it in by gnawing on his lip and huffing lungfuls of air through his nose.

Bringing a hand up, Yunhyeong smoothes the wrinkles away from Donghyuk’s forehead.

Donghyuk’s eyelashes flicker and his fingers unfurl as some of the tension dissipates.

Donghyuk looks at Yunhyeong, sees him looking back with that same cocktail of admiration and affection.

“I think I’m truly going to enjoy breaking you tonight.” Yunhyeong remarks.

A new thrill shoots through him at the promise in his voice, Donghyuk daring to lift his head and nuzzle into Yunhyeong’s touch. “Something tells me you agree.”

Dongyuk smiles in answer. 

Yunhyeong laughs softly, his hand slipping away.

“Get on your knees.” Yunhyeong’s voice is more stern as he watches Donghyuk.

On weakened arms, Donghyuk pushes off from the mattress. His movements careful as he does as he’s told. 

After he kneels, Yunhyeong sets the rope aside and stands, coming to the foot of the bed. Yunhyeong reaches out, beckoning with two fingers crooked. 

Donghyuk scootches closer, no hesitation in his body as he moves towards Donghyuk. 

“Down.” Yunhyeong gestures to the bed as Donghyuk eagerly complies.

The instant his palms meet the bed, Yunhyeong takes him by the chin. Donghyuk’s face is now inches from the prominent bulge of Yunhyeong’s erection. 

It has his stomach clenching for a different reason now and Donghyuk can’t help himself when he licks his lips and stares. Because the thought of having Yunhyeong in his mouth--bringing him pleasure, being good to him--is so overwhelming that he almost forgets his place.

Yunhyeong jerks his chin higher, reclaiming his attention before he can do anything stupid. “Is that what you want?” Yunhyeong asks, tone brimming with sly amusement. “My cock?”

Donghyuk nods stiffly, but the fingers on his jaw clench a bit tighter.

“Speak.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want your cock, sir.”

The grip on his chin moves to his hair as Yunhyeong pulls Donghyuk right up against his crotch.

Yunhyeong’s voice takes on a that slightly amused tone again as he speaks.“Go on.”

Without hesitation, Donghyuk slides his tongue out. Trailing it along the shaft through the material of Yunhyeong’s slacks. 

Donghyuk mouths lightly at the head as a sharp jolt of arousal hits him in the gut when Yunhyeong makes a low noise. A half-formed moan that gets stuck somewhere in his throat. 

Encouraged, Donghyuk sucks more enthusiastically. His mouth wetting the fabric with his saliva, just barely grazing his cock with the ridges of his teeth. 

He’s rewarded by a much louder noise this time. Yunhyeong’s hips pushing roughly into Donghyuk’s mouth, as Donghyuk groans in satisfaction. It spurs him on. 

As does the fierce hold on his hair. 

Donghyuk can’t move much, but he tries to nose his way lower to Yunhyeong’s balls, letting the heat of his breath seep through, letting his tongue tease.

Yunhyeong grits out and rips him away. “Enough.” 

Panting, Donghyuk observes his hooded eyes and parted lips and notices how red they are. Probably from being bitten. 

But then something dark flashes across Yunhyeong’s face and Donghyuk gets hauled up onto his knees--those red lips slamming into his, and then Yunhyeong is kissing him so hard he feels delirious. To the point where he doesn’t think, only lifts his hands and latches onto Yunhyeong’s shirt and lets him take whatever he wants.

A little less violently, Donghyuk is pulled back again a moment later, met with the singular vision of a Yunhyeong finally robbed of his composure. 

Donghyuk is too dumbfounded and kiss-drunk to smile. Mouth tingling, pulse frantic.

“I’m going to restrain you now,” Yunhyeong rasps, nuzzling at his ear. “Spread your legs for me.”

Donghyuk’s breath quickens and he complies. Winning himself a playful nip on his jaw. 

Donghyuk sighs in pleasure when Yunhyeong bites him once more, a lovely tremor winding along the length of his spine.

“Back on your hands.”

Unclenching his fingers from Yunhyeong’s shirt, Donghyuk lowers himself to the bed. Yunhyeong’s touch fading as he walks away. 

A pillow appears under him then, pressure on the nape of his neck easing him down until his cheek and shoulders hit linen. 

Yunhyeong caresses the valley between his shoulder blades and further up the tilted slope of his body, following his curves. Squeezing gently at his ass and his thigh. 

Donghyuk closes his eyes when Yunhyeong grasps one of his arms and pulls it back towards his feet. He feels the first blissful slide of rope against his skin--allows his mind to find blankness again. Comforted by the knowledge that Yunhyeong will take care of him.

Donghyuk’s heartbeat calms, his breaths coming slower. An ache starts to build in his muscles from the strain of his position and Donghyuk celebrates it, because now he truly is at Yunhyeong’s mercy, and his lips quirk upwards into a small smile.

Donghyuk hears Yunhyeong rise from the bed, then it’s the dull clunk of shoes on the wooden floor; a zipper being pulled down, the closet door squeaking. 

Donghyuk’s smile broadens as he shifts slightly on the bed, testing the give of his restraints. They’re tight enough to prevent escape but not so tight that he’ll lose circulation yet. 

Donghyuk squirms a little, wanting the twinge in his shoulders and his back. Needing to feel the extent of his vulnerability. He exhales, relaxing against the sheets. But the sudden sensation of fingers gliding up his spine takes him by surprise and he jumps.

Eyes lifting, he finds Yunhyeong naked and bent over him, face close. “How are you doing?”

Donghyuk mumbles. “Very well, sir”

It makes Yunhyeong chuckle and he nods before disappearing from view. 

Donghyuk barely has a second to process the sight of all that skin when the bed jostles and his pulse spikes. His body tensing in preparation. But still he jumps at the contact, gasping faintly as Yunhyeong’s palm trails along his waist and higher.

“Easy.” Yunhyeong soothes, his thumb delving between Donghyuk’s cheeks to rub at his hole and Donghyuk moans, arching into it.

Yunhyeong continues stroking the puckered ring of muscle in lazy circles. Teasing until Donghyuk begins to whimper. 

Donghyuk almost shouts when he feels it replaced by the wetness of Yunhyeong’s tongue and his knees inch wider apart as he pushes back, wanting him deeper.

“Such a needy boy.” Yunhyeong murmurs, teeth raking across the swell of his ass.

Donghyuk groans, knowing he probably shouldn’t have begged, even if it was silent. Because now the torture will only get worse.

Donghyuk’s suspicions are confirmed when Yunhyeong’s tongue travels away from his asshole to swirl against his perineum to lick at the insides of his thighs and the underside of his balls. 

Donghyuk trembles, desperate noises spilling from his mouth. His cock hardening again as his arousal mounts to the point of being painful. He has to clench his jaw to keep himself from speaking. From pleading and moaning Yunhyeong’s name. 

He almost fails when Yunhyeong presses his tongue flat, dragging it along the cleft of his ass to lave at his hole. A strained whimper vibrates in the back of Donghyuk’s throat as he swivels his hips, unable to stop because it’s too much.

But Yunhyeong remains relentless, teasing the ridge of his opening with tiny flicks of tongue. Dipping inside ever so slightly and then withdrawing. He repeats this countless times, pushing further after every swipe, and Donghyuk can feel his muscles twitch and spasm, so very eager for more.

It’s a fantastic sort of hell, being tormented with pleasure. Being tormented for Yunhyeong’s pleasure. 

Donghyuk could stay here in this state forever, letting his Sir use him until he’s wrecked. And it’s in this moment that he goes limp and stops squirming and gives himself over to the constant waves of sensation.

Yunhyeong picks up on the change immediately--doubling his efforts, the fluttering of his tongue becoming more intense. Donghyuk shudders and jerks through it, feeling Yunhyeong manually tilt his hips and spread his cheeks to push deeper still. But when long fingers pass over his balls to form a tight ring at the base of his cock, Donghyuk cries out.

“Are you going to come?” Yunhyeong asks, his heavy breaths hot against Donghyuk’s skin.

Donghyuk shakes his head, his breathing coming too fast as he speaks. “N-no, Sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y--” he chokes on his reply, Yunhyeong’s hand sliding up the length of his shaft, and he sucks in a lungful of air. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

All points of contact vanish then, Donghyuk’s everything throbbing in unison as his heart beats rapidly in his chest. He releases a thin sigh and adjusts his head on the pillow. Trying to relieve some of the stress on his neck, something that doesn’t go unnoticed.

Yunhyeong strokes Donghyuk’s lower back, digging his thumb into the muscles that bracket the notches of his spine. “You okay?”

The fact that Yunhyeong is consistently attentive despite the setting makes it hard to speak, so he just nods. Staring at the wall and processing what he’s feeling. 

Like the burst of warmth that pools in his stomach after he arches into that hand and Yunhyeong answers--teeth sinking into the flesh of his thigh and licking the mark he left behind. Donghyuk hums, content.

Donghyuk’s mind wanders and he kind of zones out, gaze locked on a picture of the two of them at the lake when they were teenagers.

Donghyuk is in the middle of trying to remember why he was laughing so hard when the picture had been taken, when a slick finger nudges against his hole and eases in to the first knuckle and then the second. 

Donghyuk stiffens, clenching around it briefly before going lax. One finger becomes two. Donghyuk chews on his lip and releases a soft moan.

Thorough as always, Yunhyeong slowly works him into a panting mess. Not that it takes much. 

Donghyuk’s been near the edge of orgasm for so long he’s almost afraid to come. His legs shaking as Yunhyeong massages the area surrounding his prostate, but never quite touching it. 

The pillow beneath his cheek is starting to get damp with sweat and his whining isn’t just from pleasure anymore. His joints hurt, every movement sending a ripple of discomfort through each limb. Though the ache is a form of pleasure in itself. A sign of being worn out at Yunhyeong’s hand. Donghyuk knows that when Yunhyeong is done with him, he’ll hardly be able to move, and he bears that thought with a smile.

But the wet sound of Yunhyeong’s fingers pumping inside of him sends a different kind of ripple tingling through his body. One that makes it difficult to keep fighting off his climax. 

Donghyuk rocks back against him, the burn in his thighs creeping towards agonizing. Donghyuk won’t be able to hold himself up soon and he sags a bit, groaning into the pillow.

Then the fingers disappear, his noise of protest at the loss cut off by the head of Yunhyeong’s cock replacing them. 

Donghyuk’s jaw cracks open and no sound comes out as Yunhyeong pushes forward. His cock sliding in easily until his hips are flush with Donghyuk’s ass. 

Donghyuk inhales, shaky, his face crumpled but not in pain. It’ a feeling that Donghyuk doesn’t really have a name for. But it fills his entire body and makes his head fill with a pleasant fog that almost pulses with it’s desire to be acknowledged. 

Yunhyeong grips his waist, positioning him higher, and Donghyuk whimpers.

Donghyuk loses sense of time and place in that gap between being penetrated and the first thrust. His awareness totally dominated by how Yunhyeong fills him up. How his hands fit over Donghyuk’s hips and keep him there. 

Even when he squeezes around Yunhyeong’s cock and draws out a stuttered breath from Yunhyeong’s lips. After he does it again, the hold on his hips turns bruising.

Yunhyeong’s voice comes slightly sparper than it had been, with a hint of warning to it. “Careful.”

“Sorry, Sir. You-” Donghyuk gasps, a sob forced out of him when Yunhyeong pulls out and slams forward unexpectedly.

Yunhyeong leans down, planting his hands on either side of Donghyuk’s head, studying him intently. “I, what?”

Donghyuk pants and closes his eyes, having trouble finding his voice as Yunhyeong grinds against his ass. “You just feel-”

Another quick snap forward. Donghyuk moans loudly, fingers clenched tightly into fists at his ankles. 

Yunhyeong brushes his lips along the curve of his shoulder. “How do I feel?”

“Good! So good!” Donghyuk blurts, rewarded by yet another swift and shallow thrust.

The sound of Yunhyeong’s pleased, rumbling, breathless laughter on top of everything else is like adding salt to a wound, his mind already frayed. His body delightfully used. 

Donghyuk grins, though. Because Yunhyeong is happy--his matching smile plastered against Donghyuk’s shoulder blade--and that’s all he needs to know.

Rising back up, Yunhyeong rolls his hips and falls into a steady rhythm. Pushing all the way inside of Donghyuk with each thrust, making him rock on the bed. 

The drag of Yunhyeong’s cock is so fantastic that he’s not sure he can hold off from coming. His muscles spasming as he struggles to keep it together. 

Worse, when Yunhyeong fucks into him harder, fingers clamped around Donghyuk’s hips, emitting noises that should be illegal. 

Donghyuk grunts and whines, shuddering and helpless against the endless waves of arousal.

Yunhyeong inhales sharply, movements slowing, sounding just as ruined now. 

Donghyuk is surprised when he pulls out completely then, not anticipating the hands that flip him over until he’s flat on his back, knees splayed wide. 

Without hesitation, Yunhyeong pushes back inside, looming above Donghyuk as he pumps into him. The slap of their skin loud in the otherwise silent room. 

Donghyuk’s so close to losing it, having a sweaty, golden Yunhyeong stare at him, like he’s a gift. And finally, finally the words he wants to hear most leave those beautiful fucking lips in a strained sigh.

“Come for me.”

So Donghyuk does, abandoning the final threads of his restraint, and it’s both remarkable and painful. His entire body vibrating and going rigid as he ejaculates on to his own stomach. 

Yunhyeong is still moving inside of him, another layer of discomfort that Donghyuk barely contemplates as his head lolls on the pillow. Feeling like he’s about to float out of his skin. 

A few sharp thrusts later and Yunhyeong joins him, collapsing on top of Donghyuk with a quiet groan.

They both lie there, beyond spent, Donghyuk’s face smushed in the damp mess of Yunhyeong’s hair while they recover. 

As far as he’s concerned, he’s never leaving this bed ever again. But Yunhyeong somehow manages to hoist himself up. 

Yunhyeong passes a hand over Donghyuk’s hair; drops a kiss on his mouth. It’s sweet and soft and definitely needed, it’s just that Donghyuk can’t even think clearly let alone actively participate in anything. 

This doesn’t dissuade Yunhyeong in the least and he brushes another kiss against Donghyuk’s parted lips, obviously knowing from experience how important it is to be gentle with his submissive after a session.

Donghyuk doesn’t flinch when Yunhyeong eases off of him. He just gazes blankly at the ceiling and listens--to his heart pounding in his ears, the creak of the floorboards when Yunhyeong ducks into the bathroom and then returns. 

The ropes are unraveled gradually. Yunhyeong just gentle when he unfolds Donghyuk’s sore legs and stretches them out on the bed. 

He massages Donghyuk’s joints and his muscles as he goes. Not a single inch of him is left untouched. And strangely, Donghyuk feels a stinging behind his eyes. 

Because the meticulous nature of Yunhyeong’s affection is so much more physical. The way he’s being touched is so much more than restorative. 

Yunhyeong never climbs off the bed without leaving a kiss somewhere on Donghyuk’s body; doesn’t roll him over until after he’s used a warm washcloth to clean him up. Then the process starts again and Donghyuk lets the unfamiliar tears collect in his eyelashes when they slip shut.

As before, reality ceases to exist here in this space where he’s both himself and nothing at the same time. Where he’s hyper-aware of being connected to Yunhyeong through the physical as well as the emotional--literal and metaphorical putty in Yunhyeong’s hands--and he melts further into the bed. 

There are fingers combing through the soft strands of his hair. Knuckles grazing the swell of his cheek and Donghyuk sluggishly opens his eyes.

“Hey.” Yunhyeong whispers, eyebrows furrowed as he wipes away some moisture at the crease of Donghyuk’s eyelid.

Donghyuk tries to respond, but his “hi” comes out as more air than sound.

Yunhyeong presses a soft kiss to Donghyuk’s cheek. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Donghyuk shakes his head and attempts a smile. His hand drifting along the sheets until it reaches Yunhyeong, rubbing at his thigh.

“Not hurt,” he utters faintly. “Just...overwhelmed.”

Comprehension dawns on Yunhyeong’s face and the next thing Donghyuk knows, Yunhyeong is crawling back onto the bed and gathering him up in his arms. 

It’s astoundingly easy to burrow closer, to be enveloped completely and drink Yunhyeong in--the combination of sweat and sex and traces of cologne more comforting than Donghyuk would’ve thought. 

Donghyuk lets himself be pet and stroked, lulled into a hazy half-conscious state while he waits for Yunhyeong’s inevitable question.

“Overwhelmed by what?”

Donghyuk smiles in full now, nuzzling cat-like at the spot just above Yunhyeong’s collarbone. 

“The way you touch me,” Donghyuk murmurs, lips catching on Yunhyeong’s skin as he speaks.

Cradling the back of Donghyuk’s head, Yunhyeong leans away just enough to look him in the eye, pinning him there with the weight of his gaze. 

“Overwhelmed” quickly becomes an inaccurate description for what he’s going through and he fumbles for some way to communicate this. Loving to press his fingers to Yunhyeong’s neck, his knee pushing between Yunhyeong’s legs. 

Donghyuk gasps when he gets tugged closer still, Yunhyeong’s other hand gripping firmly at his ass. 

They exchange breaths, noses bumping. 

Donghyuk’s not surprised that the anticipation before a kiss is devastating, even now, and he sinks his fingers into Yunhyeong’s hair before surging forward to fit their mouths together.

The aches and pains of his body are dull in comparison to the meeting of their tongues. Something wild and profoundly raw taking up residence inside of him. 

Donghyuk’s throat constricts and suddenly he’s being pulled under a second time, his arms circling Yunhyeong’s neck in an effort to anchor himself. Because so much of what they say to each other happens like this: a hybrid of tangible and intangible, but always silent.

They stay that way for a long while, locked together until the late hour and their exhaustion become impossible to ignore. 

Yunhyeong yawns and Donghyuk chuckles. He trails a hand over Yunhyeong’s face, his fingertips lightly exploring over his eyelids and his cheeks--the bridge of his nose, his lips, his chin. Donghyuk mouths softly at the lines formed by years of laughter. He can’t help but hope that he’ll be around to witness the appearance of new lines. 

Yunhyeong laughs softly when Donghyuk pulls away, a smile on his face that is so much more than just content. “Don’t think we won’t talk about this tomorrow.”

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, but lets Yunhyeong pull him under the covers. “I know, I know.” 

Donghyuk peers up at him, biting his lip as Yunhyeong settles into the bed next to him. 

“What is it?”

Donghyuk blushes and looks away, only to look back at Yunhyeong with a smile before whispering. “I was thinking about how I don’t deserve you.”

Yunhyeong snorts, actually rolling his eyes as he leans over to take Donghyuk’s face in his hands. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

And then Yunhyeong’s mouth is on his, kissing him in that way that makes his heart feel like it’s too big for his body, and he pushes Yunhyeong into the bed because it’s too much.

“But you love me anyway.” Donghyuk mumbles against his lips, failing to hold back a yawn. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, “I do.”

Yunhyeong huffs out a laugh and his smile grows.

It takes them a few minutes to find the motivation to draw apart, but they eventually do. Yunhyeong rearranging them on the bed and guiding Donghyuk beneath the covers.

Sleepiness hits Donghyuk almost instantly, his eyes closed before the sheets are even drawn up around them. But Donghyuk is still aware of being pulled back against Yunhyeong’s chest and he fades into unconsciousness with the even rhythm of Yunhyeong’s breath at his ear.

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this shit show, feel free to yell at me in the comments 
> 
> i also have another yundong fic in the works that will hopefully actually get written.


End file.
